


Tommy and his Red Wings

by tired_walnut



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Happy Ending, Philza Has Wings, Tommy Wing AU, TommyInnit Has Wings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, WilburSoot mentioned, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, alternative universe - wings, fuck character dream all my homies hate character dream, fuck what else do i tag, it's two am i have school in the morning, mentions of abuse, tubbo mentioned, why am i here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_walnut/pseuds/tired_walnut
Summary: Tommy has wings that match the fire of his soul, and no one could take that from him. No matter what they say.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity - Relationship, Eret (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awsamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 522





	Tommy and his Red Wings

Tommy has wings, they were so perfectly his own and no else’s. They were not his fathers, ashy grey and large. No, they were a vibrant red at the top and faded into a brilliant orange. They were so perfectly his own wings and his father couldn’t take that from him.

He used to believe they were his fathers wings, they did come from him. He used to believe they were the one thing he could control about his resemblance to his father.

He once held a sword, handing it to Eret to cut them off.

But Eret refused. Taking the sword back and saying, “Those wings? They are not your fathers. Your fathers wings are full of death and riddled with experience, your wings are full of innocence and youth. He cannot take those wings from you. So continue using them, continue spotting the sky with red and orange, for the sky will rejoice in how beautiful your wings make them, but they will cry for the grey of your fathers.”

If Tommy stayed with Eret for the next week, no one needed to know.

Every time Tommy held a sword, the urge to take off the wings himself stayed strong, so he went to Quackity for help on the matter. Quackity had wings, yellow duck wings that could not hold him up very long, the only other person on the server to have wings besides Phil. Quackity told him “If you want to permanently get rid of your wings, I will do it. But first, don’t use your wings for an entire week. See how you fare without them, Thómas.”

So Tommy did, failing after the first hour when he tripped and used his wings to get him off the ground, he grumbled the entire time as Quackity was right, and the smug fuck knew that he was.

Next time he held a sword and wanted to take his wings off himself, he went to Tubbo for a distraction. They talked about nukes and going on adventures, they talked about healing, maybe both of them shed a tear or two. 

Tommy stopped thinking about taking his wings off when he started working on the Big Innit Hotel. When he met Sam Nook, and got closer to Awsam.

Sam was a creeper hybrid, who hated that part of him. He hated this explosive part of himself but could do nothing to change it, so when Tommy mentioned how his wings reminded him of his father and he hated them like Sam hated the creeper part of him, Sam held Tommy close and preened his wings. Just like that, Tommy had a new father. Tommy had someone who would not betray him, or use him, someone who knew what Tommy was going through without Tommy even saying a word.

After the Big Innit Hotel opened, Sam had offered Tommy a place to live. “A dirt shack isn’t a place to live, you deserve bigger, a place to spread your wings properly.” Tommy almost didn’t accept simply because that meant that he would have to see his wings more often, but a voice in his head (It sounded like Eret) told him that his wings did not deserve that, so Tommy moved into the large, redstone base.

It was there he stayed, it was there he healed. It was this house where when he woke up screaming, someone stayed by his side until early in the morning. Back with Technoblade, his cries were met with a ‘go back to sleep’. It was the home where he learned to heal, and he was not a weapon, but a person. This was the third place he had ever called a home, and it was the second place to feel like it.

His room was his own, it wasn’t a hollowed out room under a cold basement, it was a colourful and warm room hidden behind a protective door that was always warm, but not like lava was. His clothes were his own, not ones he had stolen, they fit him perfectly. This was somewhere where he could take the items in the chest without being yelled at, as this house was as much as Tommy’s as it was Sam’s. Techno’s house had been Techno’s house, where everything was his and nothing was Tommy’s. 

This was the place he thrived, learned that fast movements were not someone going to hurt him, explosions didn’t mean throwing his inventory on the ground, axes did not mean a new scar to his countless amount. 

This was the place where he could go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He could go to the SMP lands (Actively avoiding L’manburg’s remains) and spread his wings to their full length. His father didn’t know about his wings, nor did his brother and that is where problems would arise. 

Tommy had gotten his wings during his second exile, but never showed them to Technoblade. At this time, he hated the wings that reminded him of the father that kept on leaving him, so he found no need to tell his family. With Sam, Tommy's wings were his pride, always cleaned and at the fullest and most vibrant colour as possible, fire had nothing against the colour, nor did his fathers own ashy-gray wings. Tommy’s wings were his, Philza’s wings were his own. Nothing could change that. 

Nothing could change that as Tommy ran to Sam Nook, holding out a bag of flowers for the hotel, as they needed replanting. Even after the hotel had finished, Sam Nook stayed around to watch over it. 

“Sam! Big S, I got the flowers!” Tommy stumbled over his own feet in his excitement, ignoring the two people approaching Sam.

Sam only smiled, praising his quick work as Tommy happily took the praise, he rarely ever got that kind of praise so Sam made it a point to praise the boy as often as he could. 

“Tommy?” A quiet voice had asked behind him, Tommy turned instantly, tucking his wings behind his back and Sam stepped in front of him. “You have… you have wings”

“I’ve had wings.”

“Sense when? You didn’t have them while you were at my house,” Techno had been raking his mind for memories of the wings, faintly remembering the fact that Tommy had always worn a to-big cloak over his shoulders while there. His chat went crazy, saying he was a horrible brother for not noticing.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Phil had asked, his eyes on the beautiful red wings on his youngest. Why had he not noticed?

“Why did I have to?” Sam stepped in front of Tommy as the boy continued. “Why did you need to know? You certainly didn’t care about anything else besides destruction while I was there, what does me not telling you about my wings change?”

“The fact that you have wings! The fact that… the fact that those are my wings and I should have known.”

Tommy laughs, a full laugh that made his father and brother step back, “These are not your wings. These are my wings, you are just the reason I have them. Don’t you dare try to take that from me. You’re a bad dad, Phil.”

“Theseus, come home,” Damn Techno and his reference to the Greek hero.

“Can’t you see?” The boy smiled, it was a smile brighter then the two had seen in a while, “I am home. Home is where you two aren’t. Now please leave the premise of Big Innit Hotel, your standing there is horrible for business.”

Phil reached out, but Sam had stopped him before he could say anything, “Leave. Tommy does not want you here, neither do I. If you contact my boy again, I will not hesitate to kill you both.”

So they left, walking back to the tundra with heavy hearts and the image of red, orange, and yellow wings behind the boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. Behind the boy they called family. They reflected and realised they were no family. They lost the right to call themselves family when they had left Tommy and Wilbur when Tommy was six, but the wide wings still sat at the back of their eyes. 

In truth, the sight of the brilliant red would not go away, reminding them of every mistake they made. One of them sobbed in his bed, reflecting how he failed two of his sons because he chose his oldest. He wasn’t trusted with the news of his son's wings, so was he even a father? Did Wilbur have wings before he died, was that why he wore that coat so big? Ghostbur didn’t have wings, so Wilbur must not have, right? Yeah. Out of all three of Phil’s sons, only one of them had wings, and that one son was the one he could never repair their broken bond with.

The other went outside, fighting mobs as they came at him just to distract from the feathery red. The voices wanted the blood of Sam, the one who Tommy trusted with his wings. The voices wanted Techno to take Tommy away from the server for him to heal. From the look in Tommy’s eyes earlier, he had healed. He put on weight, his eyes were brighter, he ran with the joy of a child everyone loved to mock him from, he carried his wings proudly. Another slash, and another until the wings got out of his head. Then he stopped to look around, red surrounded him. The same red of his brother's wings. Techno went home and burnt every red thing he could find, even the mantle he had, replaced it with something blue.

The two went to bed guilty, wondering if there was time for them to make it up. A pair of wings seemed to be a good reason to reflect, who would have thought?

Somewhere else, behind the safety of a redstone door, a boy, his best friend, his father figure, and a former pirate played an intense game of Monopoly, screaming profanities at each other. There was no guilt on their hearts when they saw red, only looking up to the boy who bore the most red wings ever to be seen. They slept easy that night, in each other arms and red wings spread behind them, protecting their friends.


End file.
